Gurfurlur the Menacing
Category:BestiaryCategory:TrollsCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Cutscene NPCs Battle Info Notes: *'Spawn Conditions:' :* Following a forced maintenance on the Halvung zone, Gurfurlur may spawn in Halvung when the Troll Mercenaries are at level 0 Training before the next time they begin preparing (Source: FFXIAH). *'Besieged:' :*Gurfurlur the Menacing is the leader of the Troll Mercenaries, usually arriving in Besieged in the final wave with the Mega Boss. Only appears when the Troll Mercenaries are at level 5 or higher, and if he is still active in Halvung. :** If seeking the title, "Troll Subjugator" for mythic weapon, Gurfurlur the Menacing must be engaged before the Troll Mercenaries attack Al Zhabi he will depop only to reappear 1 hour after besieged ends, this assumes he wasn't killed during the battle. If Gurfurlur the Menacing was killed during besieged the repop time is unknown. :*If he is present in Besieged, an extra cutscene is added to the opening: :::Gurfurlur : "(Who dares fight me?)" :::Megomak: "Gurfurlur asks, 'Is there no one strong enough to fight me?'" :::Megomak : "Gurfurlur is mighty!" :::Megomak : "If you can defeat him, maybe I'll use his salary to employ you instead!" :::Gurfurlur : "Raaaaaawr...!" :*Gains a defense bonus from each Beastmen participating in besieged, and a larger bonus from other NMs (especially Xarhorkur the Claviger and Vyurvarjur the Nimble). If all other NMs are defeated, Besieged will very likely end though, without an opportunity to fight. ::*If he is defeated in Besieged, the Troll Mercenaries will undoubtedly call a retreat. :*Because of Arcane Stomp, only physical damage will reliably affect him. Magic cast on him cures him. This includes Enspells. *'Halvung:' :*Spawns around (K-11) on map 2, past an operating lever that takes a Bracelet of verve to open and a 3-key door (requires a Halvung Bronze Key, a Halvung Brass Key, and a Halvung Shakudo Key). The keys need to be traded together from one person to open the door, so make sure the same person lots all three. Keys are lost upon use. :*When engaged, he says: "I is Gurfurlur, the big boss. And you is dead." :*When defeated, he says: "I is dead? But I is the strongest..." :*If the Hilltroll Elite Guard or Woodtroll Elite Guard are killed they will respawn very quickly (about 10-15 seconds). It is best to have a holder for each spawn. :*80,000 HP. :*Defeating Gurfurlur in Halvung (specifically receiving the title Troll Subjugator) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." Defeating him during Besieged won't count. *''Special attacks'' :*'Hundred Fists' :*'Arcane Stomp:' Converts magic damage (including those from Drain and Drain-type spells) taken to HP. Highly recommended mages refrain from nuking for the entirety of the fight. Aspir and Aspir-type spells will not restore his HP (MP is irrelevant), and the user will get back a decent amount of MP. :**'Head Snatch:' Single target damage that reduces target's HP to 10% of its remaining HP. Ignores Utsusemi. Damage taken from Head Snatch is greatly reduced by the Paladin ability Sentinel. :*'Haymaker:' Cone Attack damage. Added effect: Amnesia. :*'Sledgehammer:' Cone Attack damage. Added effect: Petrify :*'Incessant Fists:' 5-hit physical damage, single target. :*'Pleiades Ray:' AoE (approx 10') ~500 damage and Paralyze (weak), Blind, Poison, Plague, Bind, Silence, and a weak Slow (overwritten by haste). Not used until 20% HP.